Perfection
by remus lupin kisses x.x
Summary: Im a dreamer. And when i wake. You can't break my spirt. Its my dreams you take. Remus lupin - Goodbye my lover Remus lupin


"Hello dear cousin" she said. "Alice, what are you doing with this blood traitor" she said. She was obviously drunk. "We were just talking Bella" Alice said. "What do you two have to talk about? Really?" she said stumbling to Alice. "If you leave with me right now I won't tell your mummy and daddy, ok? Cause you know what they would do to you if they knew you were hooking up with Sirius Black!"  
she said. "Bella it is not like that" Alice said getting scared. "Well who are they going to be believe really? You or me?" she said laughing evilly. Alice tried to stay strong. "Bye Sirius" she said and grabbed Bella who was still laughing to the hallway. "Alice wait" Sirius said getting up. She looked at him. "Talk to you later?" he asked. "Hopefully" she said smiling and took Bella back to the party.

Bella and Alice got back into the party and it was worse then when she left. People were having sex on the couch and people were acting dumb. "Come on Alice have some!" she said giving Alice a glass of something and going into the party. She just stood there as people walked around drunk. She stood in the corner where no one could see her. About a good hour Sirius walked up to her. "Sirius what are you doing here?" she asked. "Well this is my house so I can go where ever I want" he said putting his arm around her. "And I didnt want you to be alone" he looked at her and smiled. "Thank you" she said. Smiling. "So what shall we do?" he asked. "I just stand here until my parents take me home" she said. "Really, so all they do is make out" he asked. "Yup" she said

"I remember these parties. I had fun" he said smiling. "I remember I saw you having fun" she said. "Im sorry I dont really remember you at these parties" "Because I didnt like them and didnt want to participate in them." She said.

"I remember all the guys thought you were so hot. They thought you were playing hard to get. But since you family so powerful they didnt want to mess with you" he said. "They thought that!" she said smiling at him. "Yes quite dumb really now that you think of it" he said laughing at the memories.

"They would get more into the conversation until a house elf came into the room telling every one it was time to go home. Now of course no one listened to house elves so they continued what they were doing. Alice has been though this situation before. She decided to leave the room before all hell broke loose. "I am going to leave Sirius." She said. "Ok see you later love" she said and kissed her cheek. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she walked out.

Sirius smiled looking at her while she walked out. "What are you looking at Sirius?" Regulas asked appearing next to him. "Alice Carter" he said smiling. "She is nice" Regulas said. "How well do you know her?" Sirius asked. "We are pretty good friends. We both arent that interested in this stuff so we talk while every one is partying." He said. Sirius looked at his little brother. "Do you think you can get us together alone?" he asked. "I can try." The boy said. "Oh thank you" he said hugging his brother. "No problem. Just dont hug me like that again" "Deal"

Alice made it home trying so hard not to show any emotion to her parents. But inside she was the happiest she has been in a long time. "Good night father and mother" Alice said going to her room. They didnt say anything back. Probley to drunk to notice.

She walked up to her room and took off her high heels. And after that she jumped up and down. "Sirius kissed my cheek" she jumped on her bed. She couldnt be any happier.

She went to her closet and changed into her pjs. "Sirius Black kissed my cheek, Sirius kissed my cheek" she kept singing over and over. To herself. "You what!" a voice said. Alice turned around and saw her mother. "Mummy its not like that" Alice said backing away from her mom who was walking to her with her wand out. "And what was it? How dare you disgrace our family by kissing a blood traitor!" Her mother said. She was definitely drunk. "It wasnt like that it was on the cheek I swear and he kissed me I didnt do any thing!" she said backed up against the wall. "He disgraced you and you are were happy about it!" Her mother said raising her wand. "No mommy please no" she said with tears coming to her eyes backing down on the floor. "Sliencio"  
her mother said. She knew what was coming. "Crucio!" he mother said. She screamed but no one could hear her. The tears were near but no. She wouldnt give her mother that much satisfaction. Her mother finished with her. She took off the spell and left the room. Alice got up a couple minutes later. It hurt to walk to her bed. She got under the covers and fell asleep. What was once one of the best days she ever had. Became the worst.


End file.
